dauntless life with no war
by ellie2297
Summary: Just after initiation, no war, lots of games, visits from other factions, initiation training. story is better than description. read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**the gang joins on a game of candor or dauntless, special visits from people of other factions **

**Tris's POV**

Inititiation has just ended and I see my name and picture beside first rank. I am greated by my friends, I was looking for Tobias everywhere but couldn't find him. Uriah hugs me while we congratulate eachother while Will and Christina kiss eachother. I said bye to Uriah because he left to find Marlene and Lynn. I feel a tap on my right shoulder and when I turn around I see Tobias smiling and he is asking if a hug would give away too much, I am very happy at this moment that i just said "I couldn't care less'' and he I stepped on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss and he kissed me back while eveyone had their mouths open. Christina gave me a look that pretty much said that I am going to explain everything to her later which I was expecting, I just hope that she understands why we kept our relationship a secret.

Zeke and Uriah came over to Tobias and me and said that they are having a party tomorrow and told us to come so we said yes.

The top 10 members choose the jobs in 3 days so, I will need to deside on a job soon. I know that I want to be close to Tobias but I don't want it to be wierd so I will ask him what he thinks and maybe he will help me out. I am happy that my friends made it to Dautless.

As I am about to say bye to Tobias I see Christina calling me so I give Tobias a quick peck on the cheek and say that I will see him in a few hours for the party knowing Christina its shopping time! (note the sarcasm) . 

**Christina's POV.**

While Will and I are kissing, out of my eye I see Tris kiss Four... Will notices too and we all have our mouths open so wide.

I am kind of hurt that Tris did not tell me that she was dating him, I will talk to her about it later. Once they pull apart, I see her looking at me and i gave her a look that she knows that I will be aski=ng her questions later.

As I am leaving the cafeteria where the rankings where showed, I run by Uriah and his older brother Zeke, they just invited us to come tonight to their appartment for a party and said to dress in layers.

I see Tris and I tell her time to go shopping! "Hey Tris time to go shopping'' I can see that she is not happy about this so I will have my talk about her and Four while we go buy some clothes.

Why do I need new chlothes? she asks, ''because we need to dress you in layers for the party'', i say. ''why do I need layers''? she askes. ''in dauntless they play a game called Candor or Dauntless, its like Truth or Dare'' I say he looks at me and asks ''what is that''?

I start to explain... '' example Marlene asks me C or D AND I say candor, I need to answer truthfully, and if I say Dauntless, I need to complete a task of their choice. But if I dont want to aswer or do the dare, i take an item of clothing off, understand'' ? I ask. "yes'' she says. 

**Zeke Pov**

After Christina explains the game of Candor or Dauntless to Tris, we start to play.

"Since this is my apartment, I go first". I say.

"But I want to go first, you always start" Uriah whiles like a 5 year old.

"I don't care that I always start, my rules are the rules". I look around the room to look at whom I should start with. "Little bro, Candor or Dauntless"? I ask.

"Dauntless, I ain't no Pansycake"! Uriah shouts.

"Stop trying to bring back that word! It's not gonna happen" Lynn and I yell at the same time at Uriah.

"I dare you to go to the pit and try to find the first girl or boy and tell them that you are in love with them and propose to them, you want them to be yours and only yours. You have been in love with them since you first saw them. You cannot give up until they say yes and you must not give up until 15 minutes pass. If they agree, then break up and say that you forgot your meds. Then slap them and come back here". I say.

"So easy", "whose witnessing? Uriah says.

Shauna, Four and I raise our hands and we go to the pit with Uriah.

"Well here goes nothing", Uriah says

I decide that I am going to videotape this.

The first person that we see is, oh no…. an abnegation lady…

"That's Tris's mom… _Natalie_", Four whispers so only Shauna and I can hear. 

**Uriah's Pov**

Zeke, Four Shauna and I leave the apartment and head towards the pit…. The first person that I see is a lady in grey robes, Abnegation.

I don't know who she is so I assume that she is just visiting the compound.

I tap her on the shoulder and I say, "I am Uriah Pedrad and I am in love with you and always have been, will you do me mine and only mine as well as doing the honors of becoming Mrs. Pedrad?"

She looks at me strangely and tells me that she is married.

I tell her, "I can be your secret husband".

"I'm sorry, but I am married to Andrew Prior, and I am here to see my daughter. By any chance have you seen her? Her name is Beatrice. I think that she changed it when she arrived. I just can't remember her name." Says Natalie

"I'm sorry Mrs. Prior, I don't remember a Beatrice that transferred this year." I say.

"It's ok, maybe someone might, I am just nervous to see her again." Natalie said.

"I'll look around," I said.

"Thank you, Uriah", Natalie said.

"I'm sorry to ask you again but I am playing Candor or Dauntless and my friends over there (I point to Shauna, Zeke and Four) are waiting until you say yes and I have to keep asking you to marry me for 15 minutes, so will you just say yes?" I begged.

"Candor or Dauntless? I missed playing that game!" Natalie said.

"A stiff knows the game?" I asked surprised.

"I was a Dauntless born and I played it a long time ago and yes I will marry you Uriah." Natalie said.

"Thanks" said Uriah. 

**Still Uriah's Pov**

"Four?" Natalie asks looking at Four.

"Hi Natalie," said Four.

"How have you been? Finally told Beatrice how you feel about her?" Natalie asks with a huge grin.

"Four gets all red and says yes, we are actually dating now"

"I'm glad, I trust you and I am looking for her, can you please bring me to her?" Natalie asks

I interrupt them and say, "How do you know each other? And are you Tris's mom?"

"Yes," Four answers for her and "I met Four on visiting day, Four couldn't stop looking at Beatrice and I knew then that he was in love with her and after Beatrice and I left Four and I talked and I trust him with Beatrice and I am happy that she has someone like Four." Natalie says. 

**Tris's Pov**

I hear the door open and I see Shauna, Zeke, Tobias/Four, Uriah… and mom? Come inside the room where we are all waiting to hear how the dare went on.

When they said that the first person that they saw was Natalie, my mom I was exited but also happy, I really miss her.

"Hi mom," I say

"Hi Beatrice" Mom said

"How are you and dad?" I ask

"Still being selfish," Mom answered

"I am sorry that I disowned you, but I am much happier here since I transferred. I hope that you can understand." I tell my mom

"I understand, now tell me. Have you met someone here?" my mom asks me

"What do you mean by met someone?" I say acting stupid, not sure how she will react to Tobias and I being together.

"You don't need to act like you don't know what I am talking about. I don't mind, just please be honest with me." Mom tells me

"Yes I have, I am in love with Four, remember him? My old instructor that you met on visiting day." I say

"I know that you are with him, I already asked him. I just wanted to hear it from you and he loves you very much. I knew that you two would get together sooner or later." Mom says

"What do you mean by that?" I ask confused.

"Well the way he was talking about you and how he was looking at you on visiting day and you answered and were looking at him. Mom tells me.

"It was verY nice to see you, Mom" I say

"You are my daughter where ever you are and I miss you too and I love you too, I have to go, your father is waiting for me" mom tells me as we hug.

"Bye mom!" I say.

I return and we continue the game with Uriah's turn 

**_Uriah's_**** POV**

I can't believe that that dare went well... well Mrs. Prior is very nice and cool for a stiff.

My turn I say as soon as Mrs. Prior leaves Zekes room. I have a great dare and I know dor a fact that anyone who hates eric will love it... I look around the room and smirk at Christina... She wount back down from this because I know that she is going to want to do this as revenge for what Eric made christina do during initiation.

_At dinner during stage one some of the dauntless born and my brother tell me at lunch what a freak Eric was for making Christina hang over the chasm for 5 minutes because of conseding a fight... Eric should not be a leader at all is all that I can think of right now..._

"Cristina, Candor or Dauntless"? I ask.

"Dauntless", she replys

I dare you to go up to Eric and bitch slap him hard and then call him a coward...if he asks why, say for making you hang over the chasm during initiation...

" I dont want to die but I do hate him so its a win win... I accept" Christina shouts with exitment and fear

"I'm so witnessing this and Tris and Marlene come with me"... I say

Christina finds Eric and he is talking with Max in the pit.

"I'm so dead" Christina squeels

"Best dare ever" I say 

**Christinas POV **

I am so exited but scared... I really do not want Uriah to call me a pansycake.

But... if I do this dare theres a large chance that I will be the new member of the factionless...

"Hey Max! Eric, I say his name with venom as if it is poisoned".

Eric looks at me with hatred and speaks up

"What do you want?" Eric yells

I really want to just slap him but then I remember the dare so I get an evil smug on my face

I take my stong write arm and Bitch-Slap him on his write cheek so hard that I heard an echo in the pit

"Thanks, I always wanted to do that since you are a Coward."

"What did you just call me?" Eric says thru gritted teeth

"I called you a coward... that is C-O-W-A-R-D, you stupid erudite"

"Why the hell did you slap me? I remember that you need to respect leaders, which you are not... I am" Eric talked a bit quetly since there was pain in his cheek.

Did he forget that he made me hang down the chasm during my initiation? I think

"Did you seriously forget that you made me hang over the chasm? I yell at him and I wanted to piss you off since then." I say

"You did what?" SCREAMS MAX

Everyone in the pit that is witnessing this is giving Eric a death glare especially Max...

If look could kill... 

**Max POV**

I see 3 initiates that made Dauntless initation... Tris the Stiff, Uriah the other Pedrad and Christina

I am just asking questions about initiation because the stiff got first place and she was seen kissing Four, her instructor and I wanted to make sure that no favourtism was involved because she would be factionless as well as Four for Cheating but since he is only 2 years older and I am for sure that they havent slept with eachother since Tris is terrified of intimacy, Four will not get punished...

"I did all of the rankings and sadly she diserved first rank... Four did nothing wrong" Eric defends Four who he dispises.

"Thanks for telling the truth because Four is a great instructor..." I say

"So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to start Faction Day where people can visit Factions once a month so less people kill people for missing their loved ones." Eric asks me

I allow this new rule but no one needs to know the real reason is because I want to see Natalie Prior and we have been talking lately but she told me that her husband started being very unabnegation like and I still love her since we were Dauntless Borns, but she got pregnant by Andrew so they dicided at a safe faction. Abnegation... but now she wants to come back and we want to be together to protect her daughter who she suspects to be divergent like her self and myself...

"I think that would be fine" I say

"Hey Max! Eric..." I hear Cristina say

"Hi?" I ask

"What do you want?" Eric asks

Christina just stares at Eric then Slaps him so hard that I can hear the echo in the pit... there better be a good explanation for this is all that I can think at this moment

"Thanks, I always wanted to do that since you are a Coward." Christina says

"What did you just call me?" Eric says thru gritted teeth

"I called you a coward... that is C-O-W-A-R-D, you stupid erudite" Christina says

"Why the hell did you slap me? I remember that you need to respect leaders, which you are not... I am" Eric talked a bit slowly with pain in his cheek.

"Did you seriously forget that you made me hang over the chasm? and I wanted to piss you off since then." Christina yells

"You did what?" I scream at Eric

Everyone in the pit that is witnessing this is giving Eric a death glare especially me...

If look could kill...

"Guards" is all I say thru the waki talkie

"Take Eric away to be excecuted... right now! " I yell

Everyone in the pit is chearing now

I was also planning of firing him because I hate him and people would complain that he doesnt even deserve the posision of being a leader and Four came to me to tell me about the plans of the war that he found on the computer that was suppose to be against the Abnegation and I couldn't let Natalie get in any danger, so we both stopped it and had Jeanine Ececuted this morning and the new leader of Erudite is Caleb and Cara 

**Christina's POV**

We go back to Zekes appartment with huge smiles on out faces.

They all ask the same question. How did it go?

"Well...Eric is being excecuted and here is a video why" uriah says as he takes his phone out and shows the tape!

We are all cheering now and We all agree that Uriah has finally gave the best dare ever!

My turn and i ask Lynn.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask

"Candor, because i'm lazy now" Lynn replys

"Are you a virgin, if not when, where and who?" I ask

"Lynn says no, during the choosing ceremony, with Gabe a Dauntless Born and in Marcus Eatons Office

**Zeke's POV**

Wow, thats Fours dads office and only I know thats his real name is Tobias, he wouldnt tell anyone but I know think that Tris might know because she looks at Four and only i noticed that.

its Lynns turn and looks at me and says

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless? I ask

"Dauntless" Zeke replys

"I dare you to go to the pit wearing a fake pregnant belly and ask the cheff for Dauntless cake and say because you are craving them from being pregnant." Lynn says

"Where am i supose to get a preggo belly?" I ask hoping noone has one

"Wait here, Ill be back in 5 minutes," Chrstina yells

5 mins later Christina comes out with a Fake Pregnant belly

Four, Tris, Shauna, Lynn and Uriah Get up to leave to out way to the Cafeteria

"Hey Cheff,"I say casually

Hi he said...

"Can i please get some Dauntless cake for some cravings?" I say as I point to my belly

Everyone in the Cafeteria erupts in laughter and I just want this over with

"What the hell? ZEKE you are a boy... you cant get pregnant! My mom appears as she looks pissed and embarassed

"Hi mom, Well I am due in 5 months and I am having a little boy, Pedrad Jr." I say.

"Did you take your medication?" My mom asks and my friends can barely hold their laughter and she continues by saying that she thought that I was the normal one

"I am the normal one" I say

We go back to my appartment 

**Four's POV**

Zeke looks at me and asks "Candor or daunless?"

"Dauntless" I reply

"I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap and everytime someone says Dauntless, Give Tris a Hickey. anywhere you want to."

I know that Tris is not comfortable with intimacy because of the fearlandscape but when we were talking she told me that she wanted to slowly face the fear, so I guess that this could be a start.

I look at her and she smiles at me then nods her head and comes to me and sits on my lap as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheeck

I look at Al _( Al is alive in this fanfiction ) _and I ask him Candor or Dauntless

I dont like him because he is inlove with my girlfriend

"Candor" Al reply's

Have you ever kissed a girl?

He glares at me and is deciding weather or not to take his shirt off. "No" Al answers

Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Shauna and Lynn laugh 

**Al's POV**

Four looks at me and aks me "Candor or Dauntless?"

I dont like him because I am inlove with Tris and it looks like she likes him the way they look at eachother. I'm scared of him so I just say "Candor"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Four asks

I glare at Four and decide weather or not to take off my shirt "No" I say tho I wish that I got to before she started to like Four and when she friend zoned me I wanted to know why and I guess I do know but she will be mine soon...

Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, Shauna and Lynn start laughing

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless" I ask

"Dauntless" Uriah answers and I wished he said candor because Four stars sucking on Tris's neck until there is a love bite known as a hickey. I wanted to be the one to give her one tho

"I dare you to put Drink 10 gallons of water and not use the washroom for 40 mins then go to the chasm and get everones attention and pee as much as you can while saying oh yea, that nice"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Uriah's POV**

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless" Al asks

"Dauntless" I answer Four stars sucking on Tris's neck until there is a love bite known as a hickey. I wanted to be the one to give her one though

"I dare you to Drink 10 gallons of water and not use the washroom for 40 mins then go to the chasm and get every ones attention and pee as much as you can while saying oh yea, that's nice" Al says

"FINE, I am no Pansycake" I say

I go to the kitchen and drink 8 gallons of water, and start heading my way to the pit. Tris, Zeke, Four, Al, and Marlene tag along with me. I just hope that mom does not see this…

2 gallons later,

" I drank 10 gallons! I need to pee so bad… how long has it been?" I ask

"35 minutes" Al reply's

I go to the chasm and take my pants off and stick my hard dick out and start moaning….. OH YEAH…. THAT'S NICE! OH YEAH…. THAT'S NICE! OH YEAH…. THAT'S NICE! OH YEAH…. THAT'S NICE! OH YEAH…. THAT'S NICE! OH YEAH…. THAT'S NICE!, OOHHHH SHIT! MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I ask super quietly while the whole compound erupts with laughter.

"I got a call saying that my son was being a complete idiot, and to think you were starting to grow up a little," my mom said

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again," I say

"Your right it won't, because you are grounded." My mom says

"No! You can't ground me, it was Al's dare" I try blaming Al

"Learn to take responsibility for your actions, he might of dared you, but you have a choice to not do it…" My mom says while shaking her head at me

"Sorry mommy" I say as sweetly as I can

"Just don't do it again," My mom answers

"Okay" I say

Well that was embarrassing, we all go back to the apartment. My turn I say as we sit down.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask

"Dauntless" Shauna replies

Four starts to suck on Tris's neck again until there is a mark. Poor girl, will be covered after this ends, but I look at Al and he does not look happy at all. Well that's good to know since he embarrassed me so I can get revenge, but sadly Tris might get involved. Not sure yet. It's so obvious that Al is in love with Tris but the thing is that she doesn't even like him more than a friend. Tris loves Four and Four loves Tris. I don't want to ruin anything, but a good dare for al is to watch Tris and four make out non-stop in front of Al. that would be torture. Anyways I need a dare for Shauna now. "I dare you to prank call someone and or just keep a conversation with them for 10 minutes or until they hang up." "Sure," Shauna says

She gets up and takes my phone and dials the number of erudites. Wonder which nose she got.

**Shauna's POV. **

I get up and take Uriah's phone and begin my phone call. I wonder who I will embarrass….

"Hello, this is Caleb Prior, erudite ambassador speaking," I hear.

"Hi, I am calling from the Condom INC."

"Did you get the special condoms I ordered yet?"

"Actually, the order got deleted so we need to ask you to re order, so we can have them ready for when you get it on…."

Everyone in the room looks like they will die of laughter, but not Tris. She looks not happy, I wonder why…. My brother Tris mouths to me…. I get it now…

"Well I am going to need 6 months worth of condoms, how much will that be? I want them Chocolate, Mint, Bubble Gum Flavored." Caleb says

"OK, I will send them to Beatrice prior, She needs them now so she wont get pregnant," I say while laughing and Tris glares at me…

"NOOoo! You cannot give them to her! She s to young to have sex!" Caleb says

"In dauntless most people are pregnant by 18 so since her boyfriend is 18 that is also normal."

"What?" Caleb shouts

"I meant her instructor from initiation…."

"She's dating her instructor?"

"Oops?" I whisper

"That is not a prank call!" Tris screams at me

"It's a conversation," I say back

"I am still here," Caleb says

"Bye" we all scream while he hangs up

I am so dead is all I can think

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I say in a calm tone hoping he chooses Dauntless to make sure that he knows how pissed off I am because Four is my good friend since Zeke is his best friend and I just called Four's girlfriends brother so this might be a good idea… I look at Four and Tris and wink at them so they know that I'm planning something on Uriah

"Dauntless! I'm not scared of you, you know?" Uriah answers

Bad choice is all I can think since I have mastered a great dare…

"I dare you to send a picture of your tiny dick and write in text (wanna suck it?) To your number 3 on your phone contact from the favorite list." I say with a smirk knowing exactly who it is….

"Hey! Its not tiny, it's big! And I am no Pansycake," Uriah says as he glares at me

"Do it then" I challenge

Uriah looks at his phone and (the Contact #3 is (Mommy) Hana Pedrad)…when he looks up all he says is "Oh, hell no"

"Its not like she never saw it" I challenge

"Fine," he reluctantly agrees

He goes to the washroom and comes out with red cheeks

"I hate you Shauna," he says

… 5 minutes later …

URIAH PEDRAD OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!

… 5 minutes earlier…

**Hana's POV. **_(Didn't see that eh?)_

"Hey Natty!" I say as I greet my sister

"Hey Hana," Natalie replies

"How are you?" I ask

"I'm great! I miss you, meeting once a week is hard. When do you think we should tell Beatrice about me being a dauntless born and that you are her aunt? I think she should know and since you are visiting me weekly she might like it." I say

"I know, I was honestly hoping to see her tonight actually, Caleb called me a few minutes ago and her friend called Caleb asking for condoms, she is apparently dating someone, so I need to give her the talk because I know that it better happen soon, I don't want her getting pregnant let alone having sex. Do you know who she is dating?" Natalie asks me

"I did now know that she a Four are serious. I don't think that is possible… Natalie, she is still shy around everyone." I say as I try to calm her

"Four? Her instructor?" Natalie questions me

"Yes, him" I answer

"I thought so, I knew that he liked her, I could tell the way he was looking at her during visiting day. Do you know if he is Tobias? He looks a lot like him." Natalie asks

"Yes he is, he told me a while ago because I saw some scars and Zeke is his best friend. He is a much better guy with Tris being there for him. I could tell, don't say anything. I promised him I would not tell anyone, I'm not sure if Zeke or Tris even know. " I tell her

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP I look at my phone and see that it says I got 1 message from Uriah

I stare at my phone in horror; it's a picture of his dick and it says wanna suck it… When I show Natalie she laughs so hard…

"What the hell is wrong with my son?" I say to myself

… 5 minutes later …

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP I look at my phone and see that it says I got 1 message from Ezekiel

Uriah is in my apartment. It says and I tell Natalie

URIAH PEDRAD OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR! I say thru Zeke's door

_Authors note, _

_Wanna know what happens? _

_This story will now be on hold while I have no ideas for Candor or Dauntless as you can tell…. What do you want to happen with Uriah and Tris? Send me ideas and ill work on them…. check out my new story which I am writing now. Its good I think and I like it so I will be updating regularly. _

_Its called Faction Academy_

_Comment, Follow and Add_


	3. authors note

So sorry!

these past few weeks were crazy...

October 14 i met Veronica Roth! 4 and she signed my insurgent book

October 22 was Allegiant's 1 year anniversary

and October 22 was my birthday... finally 17 :P

October i don't remember when my macbook broke

October 28 i took my older brother to a Maple Leaf game because i won tickets and Toronto won 4-0 vs Buffalo and it was a fantastic game i am so glad we went...

and today October 29i met a new author and got pics and selfies with her, i highly recommend you check out her books. Anna Todd her 1st book is called after and her other books (series to after) are coming out soon... you can also read it on Wattpad for those who have or know it awesome. message me and comment if you know her books and such, would like to read your thoughts :)

my macbook broke and i am getting it fixed so i was not be able to write, i am using my friends laptop now and i will get my laptop back on Saturday...

sorry for not updating... will update soon promise

anyways, please comment ideas because i want you all to be a part of my little thing and i want to know what you think... i will update before Sunday night hopefully... fingers crossed.

sorry for boring you all with my personal life...

enjoy reading

E 3 


End file.
